kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-Hi Enha
Hi-Hi Enha is a dangerous warrior of the Gnoll tribe and the first boss in Kingdom Rush: Origins. Encountered in stage 6, Gryphon Point, the Gnolls release him upon the stronghold in hopes that he will clear the way for them to assassinate Alleria Swiftwind. Overview The most heinous and smelly fellow of the Gnoll tribe. He is angry because he never gets invited to the parties. What a silly boss. He's not easy, though! After wave 15, three Gnoll Reavers will pull a huge prison wagon to the battlefield. At this point, Hi-Hi Enha will burst out of the wagon, killing the Gnoll Reavers, then attack. Hi-Hi Enha is a gigantic gnoll, towering over even the giant Ettins. With medium speed and armor, he is very fast and heavily armored for a boss. Hi-Hi Enha possesses a special attack, where he smashes the ground with his flails, attacking all nearby enemies at a rapid rate. This attack can clear soldiers, reinforcements and heroes alike very quickly if you aren't careful. He can also summon Gnolls by howling, and boosts nearby allies' attack damage with a powerful Battlefury Aura. Strategy * Due to his lack of Magic Resistance, Hi-Hi Enha is extremely vulnerable to the mages, so long as they have time. Because his flail attack takes time, an excellent strategy is to spawn reinforcements and Barracks-spam in front of him, which will slow him down. * Other than his occasional flail attack, Hi-Hi Enha doesn't deal area damage. Because of this, Blade Singers with Perfect Parry III can stall him for a very long time. * If using Vez'nan, use the Demon immediately. He is more than capable of weathering Hi-Hi Enha's attacks for a period of time, and though he cannot kill him alone, he can stop him long enough for the mages to get the job done. Using tanky heroes like Bravebark or Prince Denas works well, too. * Arcane Archer's burst arrows are very effective against him, so be sure to place them near barracks so they have time to shoot one or more at the boss. Related Achievements WHY SO SERIOUS? Defeat Hi-Hi Enha, the Gnoll Chieftain. Appearances * Gryphon Point Trivia * In the Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge of Gryphon Point, there's a huge, enclosed cage on the peak, with a pair of glowing red eyes glaring menacingly inside. It's strongly implied to be Hi-Hi Enha's new home after being defeated. *Hi-Hi Enha's imprisonment suggests that he is not a particularly friendly individual, reinforced by the crushing of the Gnoll Reavers transporting him. It can be assumed that by the time the battle of Gryphon Point has reached it's breaking point, the Gnolls are desperate enough to release a berserker upon their foes, regardless of the casualties he causes them. *Hi-HI Enha is probably based on the Dungeons & Dragons Demon Lord of Gnolls, Yeenoghu. Both Hi-Hi Enha and Yeenoghu wield a triple flail. cage.png|Hi-Hi Enha in cage Bite.png|Bite chain.png|Chain atack Hi-Hi Enha uncaged.gif|Hi-Hi Enha uncaged Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies Category:Bosses